Por Respeto
by Chelista Frustrada
Summary: Martin busca a Manuel, van a ir a su casa. Escucha unos golpes, Manu esta siendo agredido "¿Acaso...?" Lo saben, saben lo de ellos. Mueren por besarse, no, no pueden, por respeto a los demás. Argentina x Chile, ArgChi.


**Notas: Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre Chilito, así que mejor que la discriminación, ya escribí uno antes "Juego de niñas" pero este, este refleja mucho de la sociedad chilena, al menos de lo que yo sé de ella (soy chilena), al menos en mi ciudad. Puede que uno no viva exactamente esos momentos de intolerancia, pero veo las noticias, escucho los comentarios, es fácil analizar y darte una idea. No quiero decir que todos los chilenos sean homofóbicos o algo así, claro que no. Ahora mismo hay cientos y quizá miles de personas que piden por una sociedad más igualitaria, sana y pacífica. Pero les puedo asegurar que aún queda MUCHO que desear. En fin, este fic es para la entretención, no busco nada más.**

**Importante: Trate de dejarlos a ambos, Martin como Manu con un lenguaje más neutro, no sé si les pasa, pero pienso que exageran un poquito con los modismos de cada país, trate de dejarlos más neutros sin que pierdan su esencia (?).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Respeto"**_

Martin buscaba a Manuel por todas las salas ¿Dónde se metió este boludo? Tocaron hace 20 minutos casi y ya no quedaba nadie en los pasillos ¿Por qué no lo encuentra? Se supone que tienen que estudiar en la casa del moreno matemáticas (o más bien _anatomía_).

Sube al segundo piso, marca una y otra vez el teléfono de su Manu y nada. Cuando llega siente el sonido de choque de mesas y sillas ¡¿Una pelea?! ¡Manuel debía estar ahí!

Está preocupado, sigue el sonido que parece ir en dirección a la sala del moreno. Maldita sea, mierda, mierda, mierda ¿El chilenito ese es tonto o qué? No es ni fuerte ni grande, de seguro ahora le estaban dando una paliza por buscapleitos. Esto es demasiado.

Llega a toda velocidad a la sala, donde unos tres tipos grandes del curso de Manuel pateaban un bulto… ese bulto… ¿Era él?

-¡Maricon culiao'!- Gritaba uno, era el más alto y gordo como una morsa, sin ofender. Martin dio un respingo _¿Acaso…?_

-¿Qué mierda hacen pelotudos?- Alzo la voz para hacerse oír, los tres miraron a la puerta en donde estaba parado.

-¿Viniste a salvar a tu pololo?- Otro hablo, era alto y delgado en realidad, pero uno de los más conflictivos de la escuela.

-Así que era verdad que todos los argentinos son gays…- El tercero hablo, era el tipo más insoportable de todos, tanto que ni Martin lo aguantaba, eso ya era mucho.

-Martin culiao'… te van a sacar la chucha…- Manuel estaba como un ovillo, hablaba poco claro, le habían partido el labio.

El argentino odia las peleas a golpes, prefiere las palabras agudas e insultos ingeniosos, pero ahora de verdad quería matar a esos tres. Se tira con lo que tiene, está harto.

-¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?!- Se tira encima del gordo. Da puñetazos a su cara sin medir la fuerza, pasando con todo lo que puede. Hasta que los otros dos cómplices lo agarran por atrás y le inmovilizan.

Es cuando el otro le devuelve los golpes, le golpea en el estomago sacándole el aire, Martin le da patadas y se sacude. Se las verán, nunca había estado más enojado, ni siquiera cuando Manuel olvido su cumpleaños, es que…, era mucho de verdad ¿Eran mongólicos? No entiende esa violencia, si todo es por lo que sospechaba entonces habrá perdido la fe en la humanidad.

-¡Suéltenlo conchesumares!- Gonzales se levanta cojeando, como puede dándole una patada a uno de los que sostenía al rubio.

Martin logra zafarse, está dispuesto a cobrar venganza, pero su chileno le toma la mano y lo tira corriendo fuera de la sala, corren lo que más pueden, salen de la escuela a donde sea, a una calle concurrida, no se atreverían a golpearlos en plena calle. Su estupidez no da para tanto.

Toman aire como pueden, a Martin le duele el estomago horrores. Manuel se agarra un costado. Se sientan en un paradero. Apoyándose hombro con hombro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Hernández ha hecho muchas preguntas, ahora solo espera que esta tenga respuestas.

-Lo que viste, a esos weones les dio por sacarme la chucha…- Manuel habla como si eso fuera totalmente normal.

-¿Fue por lo que creo Manu? Esto es serio- Martin le clava sus ojos verdes.

-Saben… saben, lo nuestro- No sabía muy bien como referirse a "eso" la verdad es que le apenaba montones.

-¡No te pueden sacar la mierda por eso! Debes, no, TENES que hacer una denuncia- Está alarmado, no puede ser que Manuel considere esto algo tan insignificante, pudo pasar a algo grave, de verdad.

-No… ¿Sabes que si hago una denuncia eso significaría que TODOS sabrían que estamos juntos?- Tiene miedo, pero lo oculta como desinterés, los golpes le dolieron, pero una denuncia seria solo echarle más leña al fuego.

-Pero…- ¿Así que eso es algo de que avergonzarse? No lo puede creer ¿Él es algo que deba esconder? –De todas maneras lo sabrás, esos pelotudos…-

-Nadie le creería a un trió de idiotas sin sesos- ¿Acaso alguien les ha seguido alguna vez su juego? Manuel mira por primera vez a su lado, donde esta Martin. Esta triste. –No… no me malinterpretes weon, pero sabes que si hago una denuncia por homofobia o weas así todos lo sabrían y ¿si te hacen algo a ti?- Se sincera.

-Yo… -Si el también en sincero, admitirá que tampoco sabe que hacer -¿Si simplemente dijeras que te golpearon por prejuicios falsos?-

-Sería lo mismo, esos sacoweas igual se vengarían. Ni cagando los meten presos- La verdad, está seguro que ni siquiera los expulsarían.

Martin no responde, no se le ocurre nada. Es la verdad. Hagan lo que hagan saldrán perdiendo.

Ríe cansado, con voz pesada.

-Esto es una mierda- Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Manuel. Como estará de cansado que no se molesta en quitarlo.

-La más grande de todas- Se muerde el labio, saboreando su sangre. Piensa una excusa para sus padres ¿Una pelea defendiendo a su _polola_? Claro que si, si tuviera una. Si aun que sea le cayera bien a una chica. Mejor diría que se peleo con un tipo porque le miro la falda a la novia de este. Suena más convencible.

Apoya su mano al lado de Martin. Esa es su señal, la señal de que quiere, necesita que le tome la mano. Martin capta, cuidadosamente posa su mano sobre la del chileno y con el pulgar acaricia el torso de esta.

Tomarse de las manos es lo mas semejante a un beso que pueden hacer, que sus pieles entren en contacto en la oscuridad, sin que se vea "raro", sin que "ofenda" a quienes transitan las calles, a los que no les "agrada" su conducta, porque podrían sentirse "incómodos".

Después de todo, lo más importante es "respetar" las opiniones de los demás. Ambos mueren por abrazarse, por besarse, por quererse.

Pero no en público, hay que respetar la heterosexualidad de los demás.

No en la escuela, no hay que pololear ahí (se viene a estudiar), mucho menos si se trata de alguien de tu mismo sexo.

No es sus casas, papá cree que es una burla que un hijo sea marica. Mamá tiene miedo que corrompas la integridad de los hermanos chicos. Tú eres el caso perdido, la oveja negra. No quiere que pase lo mismo con los que aun tienen salvación, ambos quieren nietos.

Porque hay que preservar la especie, los homosexuales son un peligro para ella.

Suerte para Manuel y para Martin, _**solo es una etapa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Aclaraciones finales: Todos esos argumentos del final de seguro les parecieron algo idiotas. Pero TODOS los he sacado de lo que he escuchado, en la escuela, conversando con gente, con adultos, incluso con mi madre xD Como siempre yo argumentando a favor de la igualdad, pero finalmente creo que son cosas que no se pueden discutir, la verdad nunca he visto a alguien cambiar de mentalidad de un día para otro, al menos que pase algo en serio terrible. Digan que les pareció, ayúdenme a mejorar~ de todas maneras agradezco a quien se dio el tiempo de leer. (Nótese que no se hablar argentino)**


End file.
